geloefogowesteropediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Torneio
durante a era Targaryen - por Marc Simonetti © |thumb|400px|right]] s justando durante um torneio - por Mark Evans. © Fantasy Flight Games]] em batalha. © Fantasy Flight Games]] em Game of Thrones.]] Um torneio é uma competição popular nos Sete Reinos. A prática desempenha um papel central em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo. Grande parte do enredo é organizado em torno de um grande número de famosos torneios. De forma estilística, eles são usados para a linguagem evocativa medieval da literatura fantástica proposta na obra. Significados O continente de Westeros, local nde a maior parte dos livros se passa,, tem uma cultura e nível de tecnologia que se baseia no Noroeste da Europa na Idade Média. As dezenas de torneios que são descritos ou mencionados na série são eventos sociais importantes, e formam o pano de fundo de muitos dos principais desenvolvimentos de enredo. Para os cavaleiros, os resultados de um torneio são uma parte importante da sua história pessoal. As descrições de George R. R. Martin sobre esses torneios variam consideravelmente. Alguns, como o Torneio da Mão em A Game of Thrones ou o Torneio de Vaufreixo em O Cavaleiro Andante fazem parte do enredo básico e são narrados em primeira mão. Martin descreve com pompa e detalhes característicos de seu estilo em As Crônicas de Gelo e Fogo, muitas vezes mencionando a heráldica e a armadura de cada um dos participantes e os resultados de cada disputa. Outros torneios têm resultado pivotal, como o Torneio em Harrenhal. Estes são descritos de maneira fragmentada e em flashbacks por vários personagens, e o leitor deve reunir a informação de pequenos fragmentos espelhados em numerosas partes. Formatos e Regras Torneios em Westeros variam de acordo com a região em que o torneio é realizado, os desejos do senhor do castelo ou região, e as regras elaboradas pelo mestre dos jogos.So Spake Martin: Tourney Rules, April 29, 1999 São conhecidas muitas formas de competição, incluindo as justas (também conhecidas como listas), enfrentamentos inofensivos entre equipes de cavaleiros, competições de tiro com arco ou corpo a corpo, onde muitos guerreiros lutam individualmente. Torneios podem ser pequenos eventos com foco em uma competição realizada em um único dia, ou podem ser grandes eventos que levam vários dias e podem incluir várias competições diferentes. O evento central de muitos torneios westerosi é justa, em que dois cavaleiros blindados devem tentar derrubar uns aos outros de suas montarias com uma lança, continuando em pé com uma variedade de armas embotadas. O perdedor de uma justa deve muitas vezes perder seu cavalo e armadura para o vencedor, comprometendo assim uma parte considerável de seus bens. Muitos torneios escolhem pares de guerreiros em rodadas, onde o perdedor é eliminado e o vencedor continua para a próxima rodada. O vencedor da última rodada é declarado campeão. Isto é semelhante aos torneios da vida real realizados no passado, com exceção da regra dos melhores de três. Algumas senhoras permitem que os competidores usem seus favores durante um torneio. A rainha do amor e da beleza pode ser escolhida entre damas pelo vencedor da competição. Outro formato foi usado em Vaufreixo. Este tipo de torneio começa com cinco campeões que defendem a honra de uma mulher, muitas vezes uma das filhas do senhor que organiza o torneio. Outros participantes podem desafiar um dos campeões para uma justa, e se este for bem sucedido, pode tomar seu lugar. No final do torneio, os cinco campeões restantes confirmam a rainha original do amor e da beleza, ou escolhem um nova. Alguns torneios Westerosi são abertos apenas aos cavaleiros ungidos, cujos privilégios são zelosamente guardados; Isto forma um elemento de trama importante em O Cavaleiro Andante. De fato, a cultura do torneio está intimamente ligada à tradição cavaleiresca e sua base está na Fé dos Sete dos Ândalos. Essas tradições dominam o sul e o centro de Westeros, especialmente na Campina, mas são incomuns no Norte, onde muitos reverenciam os velhos deuses. No entanto, as regras para entrar em torneios variam com o tempo e o local, e houve muitos eventos onde mercenários, escudeiros, ou seguidores dos deuses antigos entraram nas listas. Ver Também *História dos Torneios em Westeros *Imagens de torneios Referências e Notas Categoria:Torneios